This proposal requests partial support for the 4th biennial conference, Brain in Flux: Genetic, Physiologic, and Therapeutic Perspectives on Transporters in the Nervous System, a satellite to the joint International Society of Neurochemistry and the American Society for Neurochemistry biennial conference to be held in Montreal Canada. Brain in Flux will be convened at Le Buchelon Eco Resort located in Saint-Paulin (Quebec), Canada from Aug 9-12, 2019. This meeting is designed to create a stimulating event for leading researchers, junior investigators, and trainees who study brain membrane transport proteins by fostering the rich exchange of cutting-edge scientific and technical knowledge as well as supporting the professional development of and networking opportunities for junior scholars and trainees. Our goal is to convene a small, diverse group (~75-100) of geographically diverse researchers with meaningful representation at all academic ranks. Of note, one-half of the integrated topic session speakers will be chosen from junior faculty, post-doctoral and pre-doctoral abstract pools. The following themes, which complement the speakers already invited and committed, are envisioned: 1) Vesicular transport: from cells to circuits; 2) From biophysical structure to function; 3) Amino acid transporters; 4) Sexual dimorphism in transporter expression and function; 5) Transporters in information processing; 6) Contribution of transporters to astrocyte-neuron interactions and 7) Transporters in neurological disease and as therapeutic targets. Ample discussion time, two evening poster sessions and afternoon free time provide opportunity for formal and informal discussion, networking and for the formation of new collaborations. Historically Brain in Flux has demonstrated a strong record of accomplishment with respect to gender equity among its participants; however, conference organizers are keenly aware of the barriers to participation at conferences and in science faced by persons from underrepresented populations, or with disabilities. Thus, we will be making concerted efforts to promote diversity and inclusion by using a combination of existing and new recruiting and support initiatives. Representation goals include equity in woman's numbers; 50% or less tenured or equivalent, 25% early stage untenured or equivalent, and 20% groups racial and ethnically underrepresented or otherwise disadvantaged in pursuing the sciences, including persons with disabilities. Active engagement of the program committee as well as targeted outreach efforts will help us to hit these targets. Funds requested will support the participation and professional development of trainees, postdoctoral scholars and early stage investigators, including those from groups under-represented in science, allowing them the opportunity to present, discuss, and network with other scientists studying brain transporters from diverse disciplinary and technical perspectives. Career development activities offered include formal presentations on rigor and reproducibility in science as well as implicit bias and informal lunch-time discussions on topics such as work-life balance, strategies to advance one's career, or creating peer mentor supports.